


Charity

by IAmStoryteller



Series: DC Mind Canon Version 1 [5]
Category: Black Canary - Fandom, Captain Marvel (DC), Justice League, birds of prey - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Conundrum and Secrets and Truth.  Billy and Dinah bonding.  I love Black Canary.  Just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

“You have got to be kidding,” groaned ten year old Billy. He was still nursing some bruises from his fight with Black Adam a couple of weeks ago in Atlantis, so as he moved his arm, it hurt. Billy was at the post office, down the street from his motel, where he rented two P.O. Boxes, one for Billy Batson and one for Captain Marvel. Rumor was that Captain Marvel’s little buddy was Billy Batson, assistant to radio personality Helen Flair. No one questioned when he came to pick up Captain Marvel’s fan-mail. Today, it was not the fan-mail that made Billy question the sanity of people. Today, it was the blatant, rude move of his teammates in the Justice League.

During the mission two weeks ago, Captain Marvel’s identity was revealed to the Justice League and all of Atlantis as ten year old Billy Batson. Batman had already known and he had been bugging Billy to tell everyone the truth for the past couple of months. Billy really meant to tell the League.

So, when the reveal happened (and then, he temporarily was kidnapped by Queen Mera...it was complicated), Billy had it out with Superman, Wonder Woman and the other Leaguers. They seemed to understand that he did not need them to treat him like a child. Obviously they hadn’t understood, because this just proved that they thought he couldn’t take care of himself, which was why there was an unmarked envelope with two thousand dollars in there in his Billy Batson P.O. Box.

“Could they be any more obvious,” asked Billy, under his breath. He was annoyed. They meant well, really, but he’s been taking care of himself since he was orphaned at four. He didn’t need them to baby him.

Taking the envelope, he shut the door to his P.O. Box and left the post office. He went to an alley and said “Shazam!”

Then, he flew to New York City.

There was one Leaguer that was approachable and the sanest—Black Canary. Dinah Laurel Lance would hear him out, at least. Dinah, like the rest of the League, was not pleased that he was all on his own. It was not the fact that he failed to tell them the truth, it was more that they were worried that he was a ten year old in the world alone. He also decided to see Dinah, because he did have a small crush on her and that she was kind of awesome, but then again he liked all the ladies in the Justice League. He really hoped that he did not have a mommy-complex or something weird like that.

Dinah owned a flower shop, with her mother the first Black Canary Dinah Drake Lance. He found an alleyway and depowered. He walked and found the shop, located in Greenwich Village somewhere. He entered the shop to find Dinah talking to her mother about flowers. They were both dressed in casual clothes. Seeing Dinah with brown hair and not in fishnets was a little weird, but she still was pretty amazing. At the sound of the bell on the door, both woman snapped to attention.

“Billy, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? And you have a hole in your jeans? And did you have a growth spurt again? Your clothes aren’t fitting right,” said Dinah, immediately. Her mother the elder Dinah merely smiled and went about her business. The Justice Society former member probably knew about him. 

“I’m fine, Dinah,” said Billy, reassuringly as possible. “I came to give this back to you.” He handed her the envelope of money. She frowned. “I don’t want you guys to give me money.”

Dinah kneeled down so that she was eye to eye with Billy. She put a hand on his shoulder. “But we want to make sure that you have everything you need. We worry about you.”

“I know that. And I’m grateful that you guys care, but I’m not a charity case,” said Billy. His pride was a little hurt and maybe he was being ridiculous. If he was not a superhero, he would have never met them and they would never know Billy Batson, orphan. Dinah pursed her lips.

“You are not a charity case, William Joseph Batson,” said Dinah, fiercely. “We’re friends and allies. I know you don’t care much for adults butting into your life, because most of them they’ve let you down, but we’re trying. I don’t think any of us are very good at handling a special kid like you. I mean, Roy and Connor were easy in comparison. Mia was tougher than you even. So, I’ll make a deal with you. You accept the money and let me take you shopping for some new clothes, a haircut, and lunch and I’ll put the rest in a savings account that I’ll give to you when you’re eighteen.”

Billy sighed. “Okay.”

“Good.”

Somehow, Billy found himself on a shopping trip with not only Dinah, but Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, and Selina Kyle, Catwoman, in Gotham City. The Birds of Prey were on a mission to make him look cute or whatever. It was not the weirdest thing that ever happened to him in his short ten year life. At least, he got some new sneakers and a new red hoodie.

And a possible college fund.


End file.
